vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Гастроэнтерология
Гастроэнтероло́гия — раздел медицины, изучающий желудочно-кишечный тракт человека, его строение и функционирование, его заболевания и методы их лечения. Гастроэнтерологическая помощь в Российской Федерации регламентируется Приказами Минздравсоцразвития России № 539 от 25.08.2005 г.Приказ Минздравсоцразвития России от 25.08.2005 г. № 539 «О мерах по совершенствованию организации гастроэнтерологической помощи населению Российской Федерации» и № 615 от 29.08.2006 г.Приказ Минздравсоцразвития России от 29.08.2006 г. № 615 «О мерах по совершенствованию организации гастроэнтерологической помощи детскому населению Российской Федерации» Раздел гастроэнтерологии, изучающий печень, желчный пузырь, желчные пути, их строение и функции, их заболевания и методы их лечения называется «'гепатология'». Раздел гастроэнтерологии, изучающий прямую кишку и задний проход, их строение и функции, их заболевания и методы их лечения называется «'проктология'». Если изучаются все разделы толстой кишки (а не только прямая), то данная дисциплина называется «'колопроктология'» Паспорт научной специальности «гастроэнтерология» Шифр специальности: 14.00.47 Гастроэнтерология. Формула специальности: Гастроэнтерология – область медицинской науки, занимающаяся изучением заболеваний органов пищеварительной системы. Область исследования: # Эпидемиология заболеваний пищеварительной системы. # Экспериментальная и клиническая (прижизненная и аутопсийная) морфология. # Этиологические факторы — вирусные, микробные, простейшие, паразитарные, лекарственные, токсические, психические — заболеваний органов пищеварения. # Регуляторные механизмы органов пищеварения, пути их повреждений при патологии органов пищеварения. # Состояние органов пищеварения при других заболеваниях. # Состояние других систем при заболеваниях органов пищеварения. # Лечебные и профилактические методы при гастроэнтерологических заболеваниях. # Диагностические методики при заболеваниях органов пищеварения. # Заболевания пищевода, желудка и двенадцатиперстной кишки. # Заболевания тонкого и толстого отделов кишечника. # Заболевания прямой кишки. # Заболевания печени и билиарной системы. # Заболевания поджелудочной железы. # Секреция и моторика органов пищеварения. Отрасль наук: медицинские науки.Высшая аттестационная комиссия Министерства образования и науки Российской Федерации. Перечень научных специальностей. Медицинские науки.14.00.47. Гастроэнтерология.Портал для аспирантов. Паспорта научных специальностей. 14.00.47. Гастроэнтерология Из истории гастроэнтерологии Хотя гастроэнтерология, как отдельная медицинская дисциплина, сформировалась сравнительно недавно, в начале XIX века, лечением органов пищеварения занимались с древности. * В вавилонских и ассирийских медицинских сочинениях клинописью на обожжёных плитках встречаются симптомы заболеваний: боль в животе, изжога, рвота, рвота желчью, разные типы желтухи, метеоризм, понос, изменение цвета языка, потеря аппетита.Пашков К. А. Медицина в рабовладельческих государствах Древнего Востока. История медицины. МГМСУ, 2006. * В III веке до н. э. Эразистрат изучал функции органов пищеварения на живых животных и наблюдал перистальтику желудка. Утверждал, что пищеварение происходит путём механического перетирания пищи желудком. Вскрывал человеческие трупы, описал печень и желчные протоки. Главной причиной болезней Эразистрат считал излишества в пище и несварения её, которая засоряет сосуды, вследствие этого возникают воспаления, язвы и другие заболевания.Пашков К. А. Медицина в Древней Греции, Александрии и Древнем Риме. История медицины. МГМСУ, 2006. * В I веке нашей эры Клавдий Гален в своих трудах дал приблизительное описание язвы желудка, а также рекомендовал лечить её с помощью диеты. XVII век * В 1648 году Ян Баптиста ван Гельмонт в своей книге «Ortus Medicinae»[http://usuarios.lycos.es/rotedu/Helmont.html «Ortus Medicinae», 1648 (Origin of Medicine)] высказал предположение, что пищеварение — химический процесс, который происходит с участием химических реагентов, названных им «ферментами». XVIII век * В 1777 году Максимилиан Столл описал рак жёлчного пузыря.Edgardo Rivera, MD James L. Abbruzzese, MD; Pancreatic, Hepatic, and Biliary Carcinomas, MEDICAL ONCOLOGY: A COMPREHENSIVE REVIEWhttp://www.cancernetwork.com/textbook/morev16.htm/DeStoll M: Rationis Mendendi, in Nosocomio Practico vendobonensi. Part 1 LugduniBatavarum, Haak et Socios et A et J Honkoop 1788, OCLC: 23625746 * В 1780 году Ладзаро Спалланцани экспериментально доказал, что пищевые продукты могут перевариваться желудочным соком. thumb|Эндоскоп («Lichtleiter») Филиппа Боццини XIX век * В 1806 году Филипп Боццини изобрёл первый эндоскоп, который он предполагал использовать для исследования мочевыделительных органов и прямой кишки, названный им «Lichtleiter» («проводник света»).Хацевич Т. Н., Михайлов И. О. Эндоскопы. История развития. * В 1816 году Фридрих (Фёдор Карлович) Уден в своём фундаментальном труде «Академические чтения о хронических болезнях» впервые описал симптомы и методы лечения язвы желудка. * В 1824 году Уильям Праут доказал, что в желудке секретируется именно соляная кислота.Prout, W. On the nature of the acid and saline matters usually existing in the stomachs of animals. — Philos. Transactions, 1824, 1, 45. * Адольф Куссмауль в 1868 году ввёл в практику гастроскопию с помощью металлической трубки с гибким обтуратором, а 1869-ом — предложил аспирацию желудочного содержимого с помощью желудочных зондов с целью исследования состояния желудка.Rosenfeld L. Gastric tubes, meals, acid, and analysis: rise and decline. Clinical Chemistry. 1997; 43:837-842. * В 1871 году Карл Штёрк продемонстрировал эндоскоп из двух металлических трубок, сделанный на основе высказанной в 1870 году Луисом Валенбургом идеи. * В 1876 году Карл Вильгельм фон Купфер описал свойства клеток печени, названых впоследствии клетки Купфера. * В 1879 году Генрих Квинке впервые описал гастроэзофагеальный рефлюкс и гастроэзофагеальную рефлюксную болезнь.Quincke H. Esophageal ulcers from digestive juice (ulcus oesophagi ex digestione). Dtsch Arch Klin Med. 1879;24:72. * В 1884 году Гуго Кронекер и Самуэль Мельцер провели первые манометрические исследования пищевода человека.Бордин Д. С., Валитова Э. Р. Методика проведения и клиническое значение манометрии пищевода / Под ред. д.м.н., проф. Л. Б. Лазебника. — М.: ИД «МЕДПРАКТИКА-М», 2009, — 24 с. 70px|thumb|рН-зонд [[МакКлендон, Джесси Фрэнсис|МакКлендона]] XX век * В 1915 году Джесси МакКлендон впервые исследовал кислотность желудочного сока человека in vivo, сделав, тем самым, первую внутрижелудочную рН-метрию.McClendon J. F. New hydrogen electrodes and rapid methods of determining hydrogen ion concentrations. — Amer. J. Physoil., 1915, 38, 2, 180. * В 1922 году Уолтер К. Альварес впервые сделал электрогастрографию животных и человека.Alvarez W. C. The electrogastrogram and what it shows. JAMA, 78(15):1116-18, 1922. * В 1932 году Рудольф Шиндлер разработал конструкцию полугибкого линзового гастроскопа и описал эндоскопическую картину слизистой оболочки при некоторых заболеваниях желудка. * В 1932 году Баррил Бернард Крон описал болезнь, названную его именем (болезнь Крона). * В 1958 году Бэзил Хиршовиц с сотрудниками провёл первые исследования с помощью сконструированного ими фиброгастроскопа.История развития эндоскопии. * В 1972 году Джэймс Блэк открыл новый класс противоязвенных препаратов — Н2-блокаторы.Бельмер С. В. Медикаментозная коррекция кислотозависимых состояний. Доктор. Ру. — 2004. — № 6. — с. 6-9. * В 1979 году был синтезирован первый ингибитор протонного насоса — омепразол. * В 1984 году Барри Маршалл и Робин Уоррен доказали, что Helicobacter pylori может быть причиной целого ряда заболеваний желудочно-кишечного тракта. Ведущие гастроэнтерологические научные и лечебные учреждения, кафедры, отделения Ведущие российские научные и лечебные учреждения, кафедры, отделения гастроэнтерологического профиля: * Московская медицинская академия им. И. М. Сеченова. Клинический центр. Гастроэнтерологическое отделение. * Российский государственный медицинский университет. Лечебный факультет: Кафедра госпитальной хирургии № 1 (клиническая база — ГКБ № 15), Кафедра госпитальной хирургии № 2 (клиническая база — ГКБ № 31). Педиатрический факультет: Кафедра детских болезней № 2 (клиническая база — гастроэнтерологическое отделение Российской детской клинической больницы). * Московский государственный медико-стоматологический университет. Лечебный факультет. Кафедра пропедевтики внутренних болезней и гастроэнтерологии (клиническая база: ЦКБ № 1 РЖД, МСЧ № 33). * Центральный научно-исследовательский институт гастроэнтерологии http://gastro-online.ru/. * Центральная клиническая больница с поликлиникой УДП РФ. Гастроэнтерологическое отделение. * Российский центр функциональной хирургической гастроэнтерологии http://www.gastrocentr.ru/, г. Краснодар. * НИИ Гастроэнтерологии СибГМУ им. Г. К. Жерлова http://sgc.tomsk.ru/index.php?option=com_frontpage&Itemid=1, г. Северск (Томская область). Научные и научно-практические издания по гастроэнтерологии Российские (из списка ВАК) В список изданий, рекомендуемых для опубликования основных научных результатов диссертации на соискание учёной степени кандидата и доктора наук, включены следующие гастроэнтерологические журналы: * Клинические перспективы гастроэнтерологии, гепатологии.Клинические перспективы гастроэнтерологии, гепатологии. * Российский журнал гастроэнтерологии, гепатологии и колопроктологии.Российский журнал гастроэнтерологии, гепатологии и колопроктологии. * Экспериментальная и клиническая гастроэнтерология.Экспериментальная и клиническая гастроэнтерология. Иные русскоязычные *Клиническая гастроэнтерология и гепатология.Сайт журнала «Клиническая гастроэнтерология и гепатология» Англоязычные *American Journal of Gastroenterology.Сайт журнала «American Journal of Gastroenterology». *Clinical Gastroenterology and Hepatology.Сайт журнала «Clinical Gastroenterology and Hepatology». *Gastroenterology.Сайт журнала «Gastroenterology». *Gut.Сайт журнала «Gut». *Nature Clinical Practice Gastroenterology & Hepatology.Сайт журнала «Nature Clinical Practice Gastroenterology & Hepatology». 29 мая — Всемирный день здорового пищеварения 29 мая Всемирной организацией гастроэнтерологов объявлен Всемирным днём здорового пищеварения ( ). Полищук Н. Е., Харченко Н. В., Кухар О. Всемирному дню здорового пищеварения посвящается... Медицинская газета «Здоровье Украины», № 6/1, апрель 2008 года, на стр. 48-49. Каждый год Всемирный день здорового пищеварения посвящается какой-нибудь одной серьёзной гастроэнтерологической проблеме. В 2009 году — это синдром раздражённого кишечника.Сайт Всемирной организации гастроэнтерологов. World Digestive Health Day 2009. Дата 29 мая выбрана потому, что в этот день, в 1958 году, был принят Устав Всемирной организации гастроэнтерологов. Объединения и ассоциации гастроэнтерологов Международные * Всемирная организация гастроэнтерологов ( ). * Всемирная организация эндоскопии пищеварительной системы ( ). * Европейское общество гастроинтенсинальной эндоскопии ( ) — европейская зона OMED. Российские * Российская гастроэнтерологическая ассоциация (РГА) — член WGO. * Научное общество гастроэнтерологов России (НОГР) — член WGO. * Российское общество эндоскопии пищеварительной системы (РОЭПС) — член Европейско-средиземноморской зоны (ESCE) OMED. Иностранные * Американская гастроэнтерологическая ассоциация ( ) — член WGO. * Американская коллегия гастроэнтерологов ( ) — член WGO. * Американское общество гастроинтенсинальной эндоскопии ( ) — член Интерамериканской зоны (SIED) OMED. * Британское общество гастроэнтерологов ( ) — член WGO. Лекарственные препараты для лечения гастроэнтерологических заболеваний В Анатомо-терапевтическо-химической классификации выделен ''Раздел А. Препараты, влияющие на пищеварительный тракт и обмен веществ'', в который включены лекарственные средства для лечения гастроэнтерологических заболеваний. В Фармакологическом указателе в разделе «Органотропные средства» имеется подраздел «Желудочно-кишечные средства». Примечания Ссылки * Справочник лекарственных препаратов по гастроэнтерологии *